Охоронець у вступі
Охранник Алгрин — сотрудник охраны и агент службы безопасности Фонда, появляющийся в игре с версии 0.6. Роль в игре В начале игры, после того как D-9341 прочтёт ориентационную листовку, Алгрин откроет дверь ячейки и потребует идти за ним. В случае бездействия игрока охранник повторит приказ, после чего (если продолжить оставаться внутри) прикажет закрыть дверь и пустить газ. Если же игрок вышел из ячейки, агент поведёт его к камере содержания SCP-173. Если не следовать за ним, то требование идти будет повторено. Дальнейшее неподчинение влечёт открытие огня по игроку. По пути к камере можно услышать беседу агента с другим охранником, идущим сзади. Дойдя до буферной комнаты, Алгрин скажет игроку пройти в камеру содержания. После нарушения условий содержания персонаж встречается в офисе с мостом, вместе с начальником Франклином. Оба поддерживают зрительный контакт с SCP-173 и постепенно уходят к двери. Агент спиной идёт по направлению к двери, ведя за собой Скульптуру. За ним, также спиной, идёт Франклин. Далее, голос Алгрина можно услышать на 5-м канале радио, где он сообщает д-ру Харпу об исчезновении д-ра Мэйнарда. Дальнейшая судьба агента неизвестна, однако вполне вероятно, что на момент связи с Харпом он успел выбраться из Зоны. Факты *Впервые фамилия этого охранника упоминается в его разговоре с д-ром Харпом, однако изначально она не была привязана к конкретному NPC. С версии 1.0 можно понять, что охранник, встречающий игрока во вступлении, и есть Алгрин — в обоих случаях его озвучил актёр DukeLovesYou. Это окончательно подтверждается в версии 1.3.4, когда агент просит открыть ячейку главного героя, при этом называя свою фамилию. *Во вступлении, когда Алгрин и второй агент ещё не открыли ячейку игрока, можно воспользоваться командой noclip и увидеть, что охранники уже стоят за дверью, но они не будут реагировать на игрока до тех пор, пока дверь ячейки не откроется. До версии 1.0 охранники спаунились непосредственно во время открытия двери, что могло вызвать просадку FPS. *Если слишком близко подойти к агенту, в то время как он отходит от SCP-173, то игрок может быть застрелен (с версии 1.3.2). *Исходя из обращений к игроку, можно предположить, что агент имеет садистские наклонности. *Если внимательно посмотреть за Алгрином, то можно увидеть, что его голова трясётся вверх-вниз, когда игрок ходит. *С версии 1.3.10 Алгрин перед камерой содержания SCP-173 выдаёт игроку документ об объекте. Реплики ; У камеры игрока *''"Hey, they've got some work for ya. Do me a favour and step out of your cell." (Эй, у них есть работа для тебя. Сделай одолжение, и выйди из камеры.)Файл:Guard1.ogg ; Если игрок выходит из камеры *"Just follow me. Oh, and by the way, we're authorized to kill any disobedient test subjects, so don't try anything stupid." (Просто следуй за мной. И кстати, мы имеем право убивать любых непослушных испытуемых, так что не пытайся делать ничего глупого.)Файл:Guard4.ogg *"Just follow me. Oh, and by the way, we're authorized to uh, exterminate any disobedient test subjects, so I'd recommend not doing anything stupid." (Просто следуй за мной. И кстати, мы имеем право, эм... устранять любых непослушных испытуемых, так что не советую делать глупости.)Файл:Guard4_2.ogg ; У входа в камеру содержания SCP-173 *"Well, we're here. Just get in there and follow all the instructions and uh, you'll probably be fine." (Всё, мы на месте. Просто входи туда и следуй инструкциям, и... с тобой, наверно, всё будет в порядке.)Файл:Guard11.ogg *"Well, we're here. I'm still disappointed I didn't get to punch you, but whatever." (Всё, мы на месте. Жаль, что я так и не ударил тебя, но... неважно.)Файл:Guard11_2.ogg *"Well, we're here. I'm still disappointed I didn't get to punch you in the face, but whatever." (Всё, мы на месте. Жаль, что я так и не дал тебе по морде, но... неважно.)Файл:Guard11_3.ogg *"Just get in there and follow all the instructions and uh, you'll probably be fine. Or maybe you won't be. Either way, I don't really care." (Просто входи туда и следуй инструкциям, и... с тобой, наверно, всё будет в порядке. А может, и нет. В любом случае, мне плевать.)Файл:Guard11_4.ogg *"Well anyway, let's not waste anymore time. They're waiting for you down in the chamber." (Ладно, хватит тратить время впустую. Тебя уже ждут в камере.)Файл:Guard11_5.ogg ;Даёт игроку документ об SCP-173 (с версии 1.3.10) *''Oh, and by the way... (Ах, да, кстати...)Файл:OhAndByTheWay.ogg ; Если игрок не выходит из камеры *''"What, are you stupid or something? I said step out of the cell. If you don't step out of the cell I'm gonna kick your ass." (Ты дурак или что? Я сказал, выходи из камеры! Если ты не сделаешь это, я покончу с тобой.)Файл:Guard2.ogg *"Look buddy I don't have all day. I'm trying to be polite about this. If you don't step out of the cell I'm gonna kick your ass." (Слушай, приятель, я не могу торчать тут весь день. Я пытаюсь быть вежливым. Если ты не выйдешь, я покончу с тобой.)Файл:Guard2_2.ogg *"Huh, you have got to be the dumbest test subject we've ever had. Oh well, shut the doors and open the gas valves." (Хм, похоже, ты тупейший из всех субъектов, которые когда-либо были у нас. Что ж, закройте дверь и откройте газовые клапаны.)Файл:Guard3.ogg *"Huh, I'm actually kinda disappointed you didn't put up a fight. I was looking forward to punching you in the face." (Мда, на самом деле я разочарован, что ты не устроил драку. Я с нетерпением ждал, чтобы набить тебе морду.)Файл:Guard3_2.ogg ; Если игрок не следует за охраной *"Hey, dumbass! You're going the wrong way. Get the hell over here right now!" (Эй, тупица! Не в ту сторону. Сейчас же возвращайся назад!)Файл:Guard5.ogg *"Hurry up! They're waiting for you." (Поторопись! Они ждут тебя.)Файл:Guard6.ogg *"Look dude, I already hate my job. Why are you making it more difficult for me?" (Слушай, чувак, я и так ненавижу свою работу. Зачем же ты мне её усложняешь?)Файл:Guard7.ogg *"I ain't in the mood for this shit, I have no problem putting a bullet in your brain if you don't start cooperating." (Я не в настроении от этого дерьма, я без проблем всажу пулю в твой мозг, если ты не начнёшь сотрудничать.)Файл:Guard8.ogg *"I'm not in the mood for this shit, I have no problem putting a bullet in your head if you don't start cooperating." (Я не в настроении от этого дерьма, я без проблем всажу пулю тебе в голову, если ты не начнёшь сотрудничать.)Файл:Guard8_2.ogg *"Alright, you know what? Fine, be that way. We'll just get somebody else then." (Знаешь что? Ладно, пусть будет так. Мы просто возьмём кого-нибудь другого.)Файл:Guard9.ogg *"Alright fine, be that way. We'll just get somebody else then." (Ладно, пусть будет так. Мы просто возьмём кого-нибудь другого.)Файл:Guard9_2.ogg ; После убийства игрока *Distorted "I'll get rid of the body, you can go and fetch me another one." (искажённо Я избавлюсь от тела, а вы можете идти и привести мне другого.)Файл:Guard10.ogg Диалоги ; Перед открытием камеры игрока *— ''Control, this is Agent Ulgrin. I need to request open up Cell 3-11. (База, это агент Алгрин. Требуется открыть ячейку № 3-11.) :— Copy that. (Вас понял.)Файл:BeforeDoorOpen.ogg ; Диалог Алгрина с охранником *— So, uh, how's it going? (Ну, м-м, как дела?) :— Uh, a-are you talking to me? (Э... Ты со мной разговариваешь?) :— Well yeah, who do you think I'm talking to, this guy with the punchable face? Course I'm talking to you. (А с кем же, по-твоему? С этим чуваком, чьё лицо так и просит кирпича? Конечно же, с тобой.) :— Oh, I'm just a little surprised. I think this is the first time you've ever spoken to me. (Ох, я просто немного удивлён. Думаю, это первый раз, когда ты заговорил со мной.) :— Well yeah, it's your first day working here. (Ну да, это же твой первый рабочий день.) :— Uh, actually, we've worked together now for about 5 months. (Э, вообще-то, мы работаем вместе уже 5 месяцев.) :— Really? Wow. That's weird. (Серьёзно? Ух ты. Странно.)Файл:Guardconvo1.ogg *— Uh, so you see any good movies lately? (Итак, в последнее время ты смотрел какие-нибудь хорошие фильмы?) :— Uh, I don't really watch movies. I mostly just read books. (Э-э, я не смотрю кино. Я в основном просто читаю книги.) :— Yeah? What kind of books? (Да? Какие книги?) :— Uh, horror, science fiction, anything like that. (Эм, ужасы, научную фантастику и прочее в этом духе.) :— Heh, you're kidding me. (Ха. Ты шутишь.) :— What? (Что?) :— Your whole job revolves around horror and science fiction, except, you know, it's not actually fiction. (Вся твоя работа крутится вокруг ужасов и научной фантастики, за исключением того, что это вовсе не фантастика.) :— Well, actually, I'm planning on writing a book about my exper- (Ну, вообще, я думаю написать книгу о своих впеч...) :— Yeah, look, no offense, but I've already lost interest in what you're talking about. (Слушай, без обид, но мне уже неинтересно, о чём ты говоришь.)Файл:Guardconvo2.ogg *— Man, I'm hungry. Hey, today's pizza day down at the cafeteria, right? (Чувак, я голоден. Эй, сегодня же в кафетерии день пиццы, не так ли?) :— Uh, a-actually, I think it's tuna casserole. (Э, я думаю, будет запеканка из тунца.) :— Oh, god dammit. Well, my day's ruined. The only reason I still come here is for the pizza. I don't know what it is about that pizza, but it's delicious. Tuna casserole, on the other hand, is a disgusting abomination and it should be locked up in here with the rest of these freaks. (А, чёрт! Что ж, мой день испорчен. Единственная причина, по которой я всё ещё прихожу сюда, это пицца. Неважно, о какой именно пицце идёт речь, но она вкусная. А рыбная запеканка, напротив — отвратительная мерзость, и она должна быть заперта здесь со всеми этими уродами.) :— U-uh, o-okay... (Эм, лад-но...)Файл:Guardconvo3.ogg *— Let me guess. You don't have a girlfriend, do you? (Дай угадаю. У тебя нет девушки, не так ли?) :— Uh, a-are you talking to me? (Э... Ты со мной разговариваешь?) :— Course I'm talking to you. (Разумеется, с тобой.) :— Is it that obvious? (Неужели так очевидно?) :— Well I'm definitely not a mind reader, otherwise I'd be locked up in this place, so, yeah, I'd say it's pretty damn obvious. (Ну, я определённо не телепат, иначе я был бы заперт здесь, так что, да, я бы сказал, что это чертовски очевидно.) :— Well, how am I supposed to get a girlfriend anyway when I have this job? I mean, I can't tell her about it, so what am I supposed to do? (Ну как, по-твоему, у меня должна быть девушка, если я работаю здесь? В смысле, я не могу сказать ей об этом, так что же мне остаётся делать?) :— Just lie to her. Tell her you work at some coffee shop or something. (Просто солги ей. Скажи, что работаешь в кофейне или что-то в этом роде.) :— Well, what if I accidentally forgot to wash my hands here at work, and I came home and there was blood on my hands? What would I say to her then? (А что, если я вдруг забыл помыть руки после работы, пришёл домой, а руки все в крови? Что я тогда ей скажу?) :— Uh, I don't know, tell her it's, uh... ketchup. (Ну, не знаю, скажи, что это... кетчуп.) :— Ketchup? Why would I have ketchup on my hands if I worked at a coffee shop? (Кетчуп? С чего бы у меня руки в кетчупе, если я работаю в кофейне?) :— Ugh, j-just forget it. (Ах, п-просто забудь.)Файл:Guardconvo4.ogg *— Uh, so you see any good movies lately? (Итак, в последнее время ты смотрел какие-нибудь хорошие фильмы?) :— Uh, I don't really watch movies. (Э, я не смотрю кино.) :— Oh ok. Well what about video games? You know that reminds me, somebody should make a video game based on this place. (Ох, ладно. Ну а что насчёт видеоигр? Знаешь, это мне напомнило, что кто-то должен сделать игру, посвящённую этому месту.) :— Why would anyone do that? (Зачем кому-то делать это?) :— I don't know, just thought it was kind of a cool idea. (Не знаю. Я подумал, что это типа классная идея.) :— Well, I don't play video games either. (Что ж, в видеоигры я тоже не играю.)Файл:Guardconvo5.ogg ; Диалог с Франклином после нарушения условий содержания :— Agent, behind you! (Агент, сзади!) :— Oh shit! (Вот чёрт!) :— Keep your eyes on it! Alright, I'm going to blink. Just keep on watching it. (Не спускайте с него глаз! Хорошо, я собираюсь моргнуть. Просто продолжайте следить за ним.) :— Alright, got it. (Хорошо, понял.)Файл:173scene1.ogg ; Диалог с д-ром Харпом по радио :— Dr. Maynard, please report in Gate B. (Доктор Мэйнард, пожалуйста, сообщите, что вы у Выхода B.) :— ответа :— Dr. Maynard, do you copy? (Доктор Мэйнард, как слышно, приём?) :— This is Agent Ulgrin sir, I'm afraid Dr. Maynard is still inside the facility. (Сэр, это агент Алгрин. Боюсь, доктор Мэйнард всё ещё внутри комплекса.) :— Oh, um, do you have any idea of his location or if he's still alive? (О, эм-м, есть какие-то соображения, где он находится и жив ли он ещё?) :— Negative sir, all we know is that he hasn't made it out yet. (Никак нет, сэр, всё, что мы знаем — то, что он ещё не выбрался.) :— Copy that, this place is such a goddamn maze and he has been working here only for a week, so it's no wonder he couldn't find his way out. Uh, i hope he's still hanging in there. (Вас понял. Это место — чёртов лабиринт, и он проработал здесь всего неделю, так что неудивительно, что он не смог выбраться. Эх, я надеюсь, что он там ещё держится.) :— I guess we'll find out when Mobile Task Force goes in. (Предполагаю, мы выясним это, когда мобильная оперативная группа войдёт внутрь.) Файл:Chatter1.ogg\ На русском Галерея Algrin.png|Агент, встречающий игрока H2Cnst GtQg.jpg|То же, до версии 1.0 Algrin_gives_the_document.png|Алгрин даёт игроку документ об SCP-173 (с версии 1.3.10) 173introacb.png|Начальник Франклин и Алгрин уходят от SCP-173 Видео thumb|center|400 px|Оригинальная озвучка охранников